(HELL)O Sunbae
by mommyme
Summary: [CH 2 APDETTTT] Jimin ketemu Min Yoongi. ketua disiplin baru disekolahnya. BTS Ficts MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

Title : (HELL)O Suunbae

.

Genre :

Romance, humor

.

Main Cast :

Yoongi

Jimin

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

BTS MEMBER and maybe other

.

Length :

Twoshoot/Threeshoot

.

TETERETTERET~ Naega che chalakka

Bel sekolah gue bunyi. Edan emang ya bel lagunya 2ne1. Oke kita kenalan dolooo gue Park Jimin you can call me Jimin cukup Jimin aja gausah pake hensem.. itu udah fakta ko *kibas poni*. Gue cowok paling sekseh sejagad Bangtan SHS... and then...

"AAAAA JIMINIHH AAA!"

"PARK JIMIN JADIIN GUE ISTRI LO!"  
>"AAA JIMIN LO BERSINAR BANGET"<p>

"JIMIN AAAA JIMIN JADIIN GUE PACAR LO"

"ANJIR APAAN LO JIMIN MILIK GUE"  
>"ENAK AJE GUE"<br>"GUE"  
>"GUE"<br>"GUE"

PRAK GEDEBUG DUNG CES TERETET

dan mulai lah adu jotos dua cewek yang katanya sih mengklaim gue sebagai milik mereka. Rempong elah-_-

"Samlekum bang... kusut amet muke lo.. ngapadah?" tanya seorang Jung Hoseok kepada sahabat sehidup matinya itu.

"Brisik lo autis..." ucap Jimin  
>"Sensi bener dah lo-_- ngapasi? Masih pagi Min"<p>

"Biasa.. Pens gue" ucap jimin yang langsung bete pas mau cerita

"Ampun deh pasti adu jotos lagi-_- anarkis bener dah... stori stori lah sama teman mu yg hensem ini"

"Cuih... kaga ah betmut gue."

"Serah lo dah."

Hoseok yang katanya punya nama gaul Jehop yang kadang demen banget ketawa di pinggir toilet yang kalo nguap itu loker sekolah aje bisa masuk. Iye dia temen gue bespren gue. Gangerti gue kenapa bisa temenan ama manusia absurd satu ini. padahal gue sama dia bertolak belakang banget.

"Jim..." panggil Jehop

"Min.." Panggil Jehop lagi

"Park Jimin..." panggil jehop

"EH KUTU SADAR WOYY!" akhirnya Jehop esmosi men. Dan dia tereak.. dikuping Jimin sampe muncrat.

"eh copot.. copet eh salah copot.. paan si autis! Ngagetin aje elah.." Jimin nyahutin. Jehop mau peingsan aje rasanya  
>"lo dari tadi gasadar-sadar men.. gue udah manggil elo 20 kali"<br>"lebe lo ah-_-" Jimin pun lanjut melamun lagi. Jehop iseng nyolek-nyolek.

"sial! Ada apaan si?"

"Kaga iseng aje." Dalam hitungan ketiga. Muka gantengnya Jehop berubah jadi tapak sepatu Jimin

"Sialan.. bau sepatu lo.. katanya aje pangeran sekolah sepatu kaga dicuci seminggu" ni orang sebiji doang bikin esmosi tingkat dewa ye lama-lama minta gue banjur juga ye. Greget bener tapi gue tetep anggep dia bespren gue lah.

"Eh cabe... ini sepatu baru dicuci tauk-_-"

"kapan?"

"2 bulan yang lalu"

"Sialan" Jehop langsung ngegaplok gue make sandal jepit yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun. Ampe kencan ama taehyung –pacar Jehop- itu sendal dia bawa. Entah mungkin itu pelet yang dia pake buat bikin si Taehyung betah lama-lama sama orang macem Jehop.

"sial lo lebih anarkis men" ucap Jimin sambil ber-datar-ria

BRAKKK

"edan copot mak copot" latah Jimin. Jehop berfacepalm

"cih ganteng-ganteng latah malu-maluin lo-_-"

"diem."

"pagi anak-anak hari ini kalian akan periksa kedisiplinan. Harap untuk bersiap. Yoongi-ssi silahkan masuk"

Seketika dunia rasanya berhenti. Liat itu mata sipit bulan sabitnye, tubuh semampai kaya gitar spanyol, kaya rebana arab lah. Rambut kecoklatan, bibir tipis minta dicivok, jari-jari lentik, terus dia senyum dooohh mau mati aja gue liat ini orang. Cakep bener..

"Eh min... lo ngences"

Gue buru-buru sadar dan langsung ngelapin nces gue. Malu kan didepan kecengan gitu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Min Yoongi imnida.. Hari ini saya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang baru akan memeriksa kalian. Dimohon untuk berdiri." Suaranya merdu banget men. Gue sih cuman poker face aje pan biar keliatan cool gitu.

"silahkan Yoongi-ssi kau bisa langsung memeriksa semua siswa-siswi disini."

"Gamsahamnida.. Kwon seongsanim"

Doi mulai jalan meriksain sebiji demi sebiji manusia dikelas gue. Jalannya anggun bener udah kaya di pelem-pelem gitu. Rasanya serrrrrrrrrr... kalo gue ga nahan diri nih yee udah pingsan sambil bersimbah darah gue. Doi berdiri disebelah Jehop. Dia mulai benerin kacamatanya. Dia sedikit dongak buat liat dasi jehop.. gue liat lehernya ternyata adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kudas.. enggak salah fokus ada leher putih mulus kek perosotan. Azoooyyy seketika gue...

"Saem, Sunbae.. izin ke toilet.."

Gue mimisan liat pemandangan tadi. Langsung ngacir aja gue kek kuda. Abis gue bersihin sisa-sisa darah di idung sekseh gue. Gue langsung balik ke kekelas.

"eh Min.. lo kenape mimisan gitu?" tanya Jehop

"you know lah... gapeka bener si."

"oh ketua disiplin baru itu ya? Cakep sih.." ucap Jehop sambil senyum mesum. Jijay gue

"Jehop lo ga minat ngembat gebetan gue pan? Bilangin taehyung neh."

"set dah tukang ngadu... kagak lah taetae numer unooo"

Si Jehop langsung nebar kisbai ke gue. Gue natep horor muka dia.

"bro"

"paan?"

"jigong lo muncrat pas kisbeh"

"anjirr... ampuni dirikuh yang terlampau tamvan ini"

Rasanya dunia menggelap seketika.

TETERETTERETTT~ pi el ei wai bi o wai bi o wai

Dooh ini apalagi bel sekolanya absurd bener. Gangerti gue ama kepsek disini. Udah ah daripada mikirin bel mending jajan gue.

"Mpok.. nasi rendang satu ama jus alpuket ye.."

"okedeh mas Chim.." gue langsung merinding gimana gitu.. gila aje mpok nya ngicepin gue.. untung kagak lepas itu bulu mata palsunye.

"Mpok bulu mata nya jatoh tuh?"

"aduuuh mas Chim merhatiin ajadeh mumumu~"

"amit-amit" gue langsung ngacir ngambil makanan gue sebelum gue dimakan sama tu mpok kantin. Gue nggak paham sama semua orang disini.

"Ciye Yoongi ketua Komdis baru. Kalo ketua komdis cimidh macem gini sih gue bakalan ngelanggar aturan terus. Biar ditegur sama Yoongi." Cerocos namja tinggi sambil jalan lewatin meja gue. Yoongi sih mesem-mesem aje digodain.

UHUK

"Eh lo gak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Yoongi nanya ke gue yang masih asik keselek kentang pedes yang dibeli Jehop. Jangan-jangan dia gak ikhlas lagi.

Gue langsung nyari-nyari jus gue. Terus gue seruput (?) sampe abis. Apapula itu cowok ngegodain Yoongi sunbae. Setelah tenggorokan gue tenang (?) gue langsung senyum manis ke Yoongi sunbae. Tapi dari mukanya kek nya dia enek.

"Oh gapapa kok sunbae hehe"

"tapi muka lo sampe merah gitu. Mending lo minum air putih jangan nyedot jus. Nih buat lo" Yoongi sunbae langsung ngelempar botol yang isinya air *yaiyalah* ke arah gue. Gue langsung senyum mesum –salah- senyum manis maksut nya.

"Thanks sunbae nanti gue ganti"

"Ck.. gausah lah toh cuma aer doang. Haha yaudah gue cabut ya." Yoongi sunbae langsung pergi sama temen nya. Yang gue denger temennya tadi bilang 'lo kok baik banget sih' 'ngapain lo nolongin dia?' 'ih apaan padahal gue pengen liat dia keselek biji alpuketnya' mereka nista parah.

Pas gue nengok ternyata Yoongi sunbae juga nengok eh terus dia senyum bro. DIA SENYUMIN GUE AAAAAAAAA mo pingsan aje gue. Ini bidadari nyasar apa ya ke sekolaan absurd kek begini.. subhanallah...

"Min... Jimin..." rasanya ada yang manggil-manggil gue.. makin semriwing aje gue..

"PARK JIMIN sadar woy" dan itu ternyata suara Jehop yang membuyarkan segala bayangan gue (?) terhadap Min Yoongi

"apaan si?" Gue cengo sambil garuk-garuk kepala gara-gara ketombean. Jorok emang.

"eh masa katanya Namjoon sunbae mau nembak Yoongi sunbae" Jehop curhat pake muka yang... susah lah jelasinnya.

"hah?" belom konek gue.

"KIM NAMJOON SUNBAE MAU NEMBAK YOONGI SUNBAE" Jehop tereak ampe tumveh tumveh *apaini*

BRUK

Jimin pingsan sodara-sodara. Jehop pun syok liat temennya pingsan. Akhirnya dia gotong deh si Jimin ke UKS. Sendirian...

3 hours later *tsah*

Gue bangun gara-gara nyium bau busuk disekitar sini. Pelan-pelan gue buka mata dan yang gue liat itu kaos kaki keramat Jehop didepan muka gue.

"JEHOP KALO LO MASIH MAU IDUP SINGKIRIN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DAR MUKA GUE" gue teriak sambil syok berat. Kenapa dari sekian banyak bau-bauan yang ada di dunia ini harus kaos kakinya Jehop yang sadarin gue.

"Dasar lebay. Itu Cuma kaos kaki Park, lagian lo gak bangun-bangun sih" Jehop dengan watadosnya ngelempar itu kaos kaki.

"Haaah" rasanya pupus semua kehidupan gue. Yoongi sunbae pasti lebih milih Namjoon sunbae. Secara mereka sama-sama terkenal. Biarpun gue juga terkenal sih tapikan tetep aja.

"Nape mas. Yoongi sunbae ya ?" Jehop nanya sambil ngutak-ngatik hape barunya.

Gue Cuma bisa ngangguk ga nafsu (?) buat naggepin Jehop. Rasanya gue udah gak punya sumber kehidupan lagi *lebai*

"Gue mau mati aja rasanya" Jehop kek nya syok banget denger omongan gue. Iya gue ngelantur.

"Jim.. lo baru ketemu dia tadi pagi terus denger dia ditembak lo mau mati sekarang ? konyol ah lo.. masih banyak yang bisa lo pacarin Jim.. masa stuck disatu orang doang si." Kata-kata Jehoop menohok hati gue yang terdalam (?)

"Gausah sotau deh lu. Wikipedia juga bukan maen narik kesimpulan aje. Gue udah sering ketemu sama Yoongi sunbae asal lo tau gue itu ketemu sama dia 3 tahun yang lalu. Dulu rutin gue ketemuan sama dia. Dan abis itu dia ngilang gitu aja. Gue nyari-nyari dia ampe bebusa gak ketemu-ketemu. 3 taun bukan waktu yang sebentar men. Bukan seminimalisnya upil lo yang suka lo peperin ke kolong meja bro. Sakittttt nih sakittt" Jehop cengo Jimin ngomong panjang terus gak pake jeda. Dan apa hubungannya sama upil Jehop ?

EHEM

BRAKK

"eh copot copot" gue syok berat.

"Cih masih aja latah" Jehop langsung berfacepalm ria.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"hah?"

TBC

A/N : ANNYEONG! SAYA KEMBALI MEMBAWA FICT MINYOON HUU YEEAAH (?) maafin banget ya animal belom dilanjut duh saya gak ada inspirasi. terus ff ini pas aku baca ulang kok agak aneh ya ? tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa.. review sangat berarti untuk saya karena review membuat sayang semangat hehe terimakasih love you sarangeeeekk :*


	2. Chapter 2

SEBELUMNYA :

EHEM

BRAKK

"eh copot copot" gue syok berat.

"Cih masih aja latah" Jehop langsung berfacepalm ria.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah?"

TES  
>"jorok lo"<p>

"HAH HEH HAH HEH PARK JIMIN JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG LO GANTENG LO NGUTANG DI KANTIN YA !"

Oh kirain Yoongi hyung dateng eh taunya cabe-cabean dateng nagihin duit jus alpuket tadi.

"Lo memupuskan harapan gue baek"

"hah?" Baekhyun cengo

"cabe nih gue bayar.. cepet pergi sana" jehop langsung narik duit abis itu diupilin –salah- dikasihin ke baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung ngibrit kek ayam lagi sawan (?) eh apa beneran sawan ? entah hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Jimin..."

...

"Park Jimin.."

"MIN KEBAKARAN MIN KEBAKARAN!"

"EH COPET EH SALAH COPET MANA API MANA KEBAKARAN YOONGI CALON PACAR TERSEKSI MESTI DISELAMETIN"

Jehop cengo. Segitu cintanya Jimin ampe latah aja nyebut-nyebut Yoongi? Ampe mikir mesum pula...

Jimin masih gerak-gerak gelisah kek orok lagi step (?)

"Min gak ada api min... udah min jan kek orang ayan gitu min.. WOI PARK JIMIN SADAR BLOON!"

PLAKK

"ADAWWWW"

Jehop yang geregetan pun langsung nabok Jimin. Pake napsu pake banget. Ampe ada tapaknya di pipi si Jimin.

"Sakit bego-_-"

"ya abis gak sadar-sadar..."

"IYE HOP TAPI GAK MAKE NABOK JUGA KELES INI PIPI BELOM DICIUM YOONGI SUNBAE UDEH DITABOK DULUAN"

"Mimpi aje kerjaan lo Min."  
>JLEBBB<p>

TRAKK  
>PRANGG<br>JEDERR

PRUTTT

Kalo denger suara potekan (?) itu suara hati gue yang hancur,potek,patah,broken dsb lah iya oh tapi yang terakhir itu kentut pasien sebelah fyi. omongan Jehop nyelek bray.. ampe ke ubun-ubun nyelek nya. ATITTT

"Udeh ah gue mau ke kelas dulu.. mo belajar"

"gaya lo belajar.. biasa ngorok aje dikelas"

Jehop keluar meninggalkan gue yang bergalau nista dikasur pasien.

NGROKKK  
>NGROOKKK<p>

"HEH TERONG BUSUK BERISIK NYAHO-_-"

"... nyam.. nyam"

Gue cuma bisa facepalm aje ngeliat dia. Ternyata dia Changmin sunbae. Sunbae ganteng tapi gantengan gue yang doyan makan. Gak nyangka tidur udah kek beruk abis anuan (?). oke gue mulai ambigu. Ah lo lo pada aja yang mikir ambigu *tunjuk yang baca*

"Gue keluar ajadah bosen bet disini."

SREKK

"JIMINNN LO GAK KENAPA-NAPA KAN?"

"JIMIN AKHIRNYA LO BANGUN JEHOP BILANG LO KEK ORANG MATI"

"JIMINNN AAAA JIMINNNN"

"JIMINNNN NAE YEOBO LO GAK PAPAKAN ?"

Gue makin kalap. Ganyangka banyak bet pens yang nungguin gue. Gue terhura –salah- terharu...

"MIN MIN CEPETAN KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG!"

Tiba-tiba gue denger Tehyung tereak make toa. Itu bocah idiot apa gimana padah dia Cuma kehalingan 5-6 orang tapi tereak make toa. Sometimes emang boyfriend nya Jehop rada miring ples sinting tapi ajaib.

Oh ngomong soal boyfriend.. gue kok ngerasa jones bet dah ye..

"KENAPA TUHAAANN KAU MEMBIARKAN PARK JIMIN YANG TAMVAN INI MENJOMBLOOOO KENAPAAAAA"

"Najis" tiba-tiba ada suara nista lewat.. itu suara Jungkook dedeknya Namjoon sunbae yang sekarang jadi pacarnya Seokjin sunbae... Jungkooknya yang pacar Seokjin bukan Namjoon nya.. kan Namjoon mau nembak Yoongi *ceileh*

Oh iya gue disuruh kelapangan. Ngapain ye ?

PSSTT  
>PSTTT<p>

Gue denger ada suara mencurigakan (?) dari belakang toilet.. Jiwa-jiwa detektif gue keluar neh.. berasa kek James Bond (?)

"Min Yoongi gue suka sama lo.. lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Jirrr itu Namjoon sunbae sama Yoongi sunbae. Duh duh

"STOOOPPPP" –Jimin tereak

Namjoon sama Yoongi cengo. 'mungkin ini orang sakit jiwa' itu batinnya Namjoon

Jimin langsung ngacir ke toilet paling ujung..

'Kok kampret... lagi adegan eksien juga malah kebelet boker' –ini suara batin Jimin. Apanya yang lo sebut eksien Min:')

*Intip YoongiNamjoon bentar yukss cusssss*

"Err.. Yoongi gue.. gue.." Namjoon garuk-garuk pala.. ketombean kali apa kutuan? Entah hanya Namjoon dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Sori Njoon (?) gue..gue..gue..gue..gue"

1 Abad Kemudian...

Gak deng

"Sori Njoon (?).. gue..gue gak bisa nerima lo.. gue udah punya orang yang gue suka. Maaf banget ya Njoon (?) kita sahabatan aja" sadis mennnn ditolak... ditolak ditempat... SADISSHHHH

Namjoon udah mau tepar, tapi dia mikir diakan jentelmen gitu masa iya dia pingsan di depan gebetan.. eh bukan gebetan, tapi mantan gebetan *CLEBB*

_Baruu ku sadariiiii_

_Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangaaann uwwooooo (?)_

_Kau buat remukhh seluruh hatikuhhh uwooo (?)_

Backsound yang sangat greged...

CKLKK  
>"lah.. kok Yoongi sunbae nya ilang?" itu Jimin yang baru keluar jamban..<p>

"Min.. Min.." tiba-tiba muncul suara gaib (?)

"hah?"

"Itu tisu toilet nya masi nempel di pantat" *asli ngakak ngetiknya*

"Anjirrr" Jimin langsung ngibrit menuju tempat persinggahannya tadi alias jamban.

Mari kita tinggalkan Jimin yang sibuk dengan alam barunya yaitu... jamban.

-Taehyung side-

"Jimin mane dah-_-"

Oh ternyata Taehyung lagi nyariin Jimin. Iyalah dicariin si Jimin 2 jam kagak dateng-dateng. Teyung kan jadi cemazzz *eaa ingat jehop mu..*

PLUKK  
>"HAIIIII"<br>"ANJIR SETAN LO"  
>CIAAATTT<br>BRUK  
>PLAK<br>DUAAARRR

"Tae.. uhuk... gue Jehop"

"HAAA? JEHOP HYUNGGGGGG JANGAN MATIIII NTAR KALO HYUNG MATI TAE SAMA SAPE ? MASA AMA SI JIMIN OGAH AH NTAR DIGREPE-GREPE (?)" Tae... omonganmu ambigu :'D

"Ehem.. gue sih ogah grepe-grepe lo.. rata sih (?)" tiba-tiba Jimin dateng. Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar *jelangkung dong*

"Oh ye.. ngapain tadi manggil ?"

"INI BANTUIN DULU NGAPA SI... BEBEP GUE UDAH MAU TEWAS INII AAAAAA ;A;" Taehyung tereak depan muka Jimin.. ampe tumveh-tumveh..

"Oh sini gue ketekin biar roh nya masuk lagi (?)"

"Kok kayak Jehop hyung lagi kesurupan Min-_-"

FYI gue beneran ngetekin Jehop sampe dia bangun.. abis itu kek nya dia insomnia eh salah talasemia eh salah juga amnesia.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai Jimin.."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC LAGEEEH

A/N : HAIIIIII '-')/ ini lanjutttt buat yang nyuruh apdet nih nih *sodorin Jimin (?)* duh maaf banget kalo bahasanya kesannya maksa :'D hehe selamat menikmatiiiii.. aku seneng banget baca review kalian bikin mesem-mesem sendiri. maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu aku cintaaa kalian zemuahhh :****

REVIEW LAGI YAYAYAYAYAYAYA


End file.
